Wonder Of Fire
by AHero
Summary: Just a week after Ignitus is born, the peaceful world he was getting used to changed as 4 Evil guardians appeared out of the sky. He then devotes his life to ending these Guardians for the evil they have done. Can he, Spyro, and the rest of the Guardians win? Follows Ignitus and Spyro's lives. Suggested by Xerneas. (Same Legend of Spyro World, different Storyline.) Don't own pic.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonder of Fire Quintology**

**This story was suggested by Xerneas. I don't own this story** **nor the Characters of the Spyro series.**

**Go check Xerneas out!**

I was scared, like a hatchling should be. I didn't know what, who, or where I was. I heard people all around me and it frightened me even more.

I finally opened my eyes, and saw 3 other dragons. All were different shades of red. Two of them were about the same size, while one was much smaller than both. They eagerly watch me try to stand up.

"Spectacular! Thank the Ancestors for the future Guardian!" Apollonir said with joy.

My father, Apollonir, was the Guardian of Fire at the time. He had red scales and wings with a yellow underbelly and 2 horns.

"I know he will do amazing things for the Realms," Scream said with the same enthusiasm.

Scream was my mother, and Guardian of the Fear. Her scales were a dark red color, with the same colored wings. She had a yellow underbelly as well and two horns.

I took a few more shaky steps. I got the hang of it and walked right up to the smallest dragon. He looked just like me, but only he had very dark red color while I was like my dad. He had no horns of course.

"This guy is my younger brother? At least there's someone I can play with…" Splitfire said.

"Don't be rude, Split, this is… what shall we name him?" Scream said.

I tried to repeat Split's name and I blew fire. Nearby was a wooden desk and my small flame had caught onto it and it ignited further. My parents frantically put it out. Then they laughed about it.

"We'll call him… Ignitus," Apollonir said with a laugh.

"Ig.. Ignitus?" I said with difficulty.

My parents smiled. My mother picked me up and held me close to her face.

"You like that name don't you, Ignitus?" she said.

I nodded, smiling for the first time ever.

_One Week Later…_

Now some time has passed. I could control my fire breathing better, but it is still small and somewhat unstable. I explored the area we lived in, which was the temple, nearby the swamps and forests. I also learned to talk fluently.

There weren't many dragons that lived by, so I often spent time with my older brother. Games of hide and seek and tag were what we did during the day. We also explored the area around us. Sometimes we were called to our parents' room for lessons on the world around us.

They explained how all of the other Guardians' families lived in different temples across the realms. How there was Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth as each elements. Fewer dragons wielded elements like Fear, Wind, Poison and

Then there were the Dark elements, which are known by the Ancestors but not anyone else.

At least we thought it was that way.

Anyway my parents just finished their lesson for today. They let us go out to play, but something went wrong just as I stepped outside.

The sky turned to darker than night itself. Lightning of multiple colors flashed in the sky, and thunder was loud enough that it rumbled the Earth.

Our parents flew to us, and we hid behind them.

"What has happened? The sky just turned black!" Apollonir said.

My mother looked toward the sky, "There!"

We all see a large rip in the sky. It warped the forest with its energy.

We all watched as four dragons came out of it. From here we could see that they were adult dragons, but we couldn't get any more detail about them.

They looked around for a minute. Then they saw us.

They all roared so loud that the ground cracked below us.

They flew off together into the distance after their intimidation attempt.

"Who are they?" My mother asked.

"I don't know, but they aren't friendly," my dad said, "let's go back inside."

We followed our parents, shaky from the scare. The daylight returned but the storm remained. The rain came down in torrents outside.

We stayed in for the rest of the day. My parents tried to make sense out of these mysterious dragons but they couldn't figure it out.

My brother and I were in our room and decided to just read. It didn't take our minds off of the event though.

"Four dragons out of a portal like _that_? What's happening?" my brother asked.

I shook my head, "I know as much as you do. I wonder what those dragons are here for though."

My brother walked over to the candle lighting our room," I'm not going to worry too much now, too bad we can't go outside for a while eh?"

"Nope. Goodnight, Split," I said, getting ready to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ignitus," Split said before blowing out the candle, albeit with difficulty.

_The Next Day…_

My brother and I found that it was still raining outside. Now there were large puddles outside and it looked like it may flood.

We didn't dwell on it for long. We ate our breakfast with our parents then brought it up.

"Something is wrong now," Apollonir said, "Ever since those dragons came not only the weather is affected but other things too."

Scream nodded, "After you two went to sleep, I surveyed around for damage to the environment. The apes are scrambled and going nuts, attacking each other and their leaders. Cheetahs are leaving the forests and going to Warfang. Moles are being moles and going underground. These dragons haven't even attacked yet and they have already caused this much panic."

"We must speak with the other Guardians about this. They may have more information on them," Apollonir said.

"ROAD TRIP!" My brother and I said.

Our enthusiasm was met with looks from our parents.

"I understand you both are very young, but this is very serious boys," Scream said.

We nodded slowly, understanding how dangerous this could turn out.

"Well then let's get going," Apollonir said, "Let's see our fellow Guardians!"


	2. First Strike

**First Strike**

Having not learned to fly yet, my brother and I rode on our parents' backs for the day's journey. The view from so high up was breathtaking, despite the rain. I saw green forests filled with towering trees, and lakes as blue and beautiful as the sky. We passed over large cities, with buildings that reached almost as high as we were. It was a truly amazing sight, but after a long flight with few breaks, we finally had the Earth temple in sight.

"It is near now, we will land soon," Scream said.

As we got closer, I saw why this fit as the Earth temple. It was covered in vines, and had large rocks all around it. On top of that, it was on the side of a large mountain, with statues of dragons at the entrance.

We landed at the entrance, and my father casually knocked on the huge front door. Some rumbling occurred, worrying my brother and I, but left our parents unfazed.

Finally the door opened slowly, and we all walked into the large temple. We reached the main hall, which of course, sported multiple large statues and vines. Not only was the Earth Guardian family here, but so was the Ice and Electricity Guardians. All in all, there was about 14 dragons, 3 with the electric family, another 3 for ice, and 3 with the Earth family.

"Ah," the Earth Guardian said, "It appears that our friends have arrived."

"Finally," the Ice Guardian said.

"It is good to see you all," Apollonir said," The Ice Guardian, Shiv, Electric Guardian, Volt, and the Earth Guardian, Gravel."

My father nodded to each of them and their families.

"I assume you have learned of the events of the past day or so?" Gravel said.

Scream nodded, "We saw the dragons involved. There are four of them, and they came from a portal, but that is all we know.

"Weshallseeinthepoolofvisions," Volt said, too fast for us to get.

"What?" Shiv said.

We all just assumed he meant the pool of visions after Volt tried again and again.

We all looked into the pool, albeit with difficulty.

Seconds later, an image of the Electric temple appeared. It was high in the clouds, surrounded by lightning flashes.

"Why our home?" Volt said, surprisingly slow.

Volt's mate, Light, squinted her eyes.

"Something's about to happen…"

A moment later, the temple was hit with a concentrated dark bolt of lightning. Small explosions occurred around it, then the entire temple exploded in a bright light.

Volt and his family screamed, devastated at the sudden loss of their home.

"So many memories… family paintings, statues, gone like that…." Volt said.

The image of the now burning temple then flashed to another temple. This one had ice all around it, near the summit of a snowy mountain.

"How dare they?" Shiv said in a voice of both fear and anger. He knew what would happen.

And just as he'd thought, a beam was shot at his home as well. The entire mountain side was frozen over in dark ice. Suddenly, the ice cracked, then exploded, destroying the entire mountain summit, and sending all the snow into a huge avalanche.

By now, we knew this was the dragons' doing, but we didn't know what powers they had or why they were doing this.

We looked on to see the pool switch to the temple we were at.

We tensed, and we realized what was happening.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT NOW!" Apollonir said.

We all ran outside, quickly got on our parents backs, and flew out as fast as they could. We all made it out in time too, as the temple was engulfed in a dark substance.

"What do they want!?" Gravel said, distraught.

The dark energy began to close on the temple, crushing the mountain around it. It destroyed almost the entire mountain, and crushed the temple with a horrible cracking noise.

We sat there in the rain in silence. These events were clearly attacks meant to kill. Had we not know we all would have been done for.

We then decided to fly back, all of us. However, we knew that the last temple was not safe. So we flew into a large cave used as a nearby shelter, and we rested for another day. In the morning, we decided to try to gather our thoughts.

"Why us?" Shiv said.

"A question we all want to know, my friend," Gravel said, "Maybe these dragons have a reason to… want to kill us.

"Areason? Tokillusguardiansandourfamilies?" Volt said.

"Work on slowing down, Volt. But yes, there may be a reason, but first, we need to know how they got here and who sent them," Apollonir said.

My brother and I left the room and let the adults talk. We went to where the rest of the younger dragons were. They all sat there, and seemed to have recovered more from the loss of their homes.

"I guess were going to be roommates for now huh?" Splitfire said.

The dragons, 3 of them in the room, glared at us.

"Look we can learn to be friends right?" I said.

Gravel's son walked up to me and growled. Even though it was as threatening as a kitten, I knew he was serious.

"Look, _Ignitus, _just leave us alone. We don't want to be reminded that we could have died today, got it?" he said.

Volt's son stepped between us.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We're targets too, so we must stick together to survive," Volteer said.

Gravel's son silently walked off and lid down.

"His name is Terrador and he's a little jealous, but give him time and he'll feel better. I'm Volteer and over there is Cyril."

"Thanks, I'm Ignitus, and this here is Splitfire," I said.

Volteer nodded to Splitfire, and so did Cyril. Then we all sat back down.

"I hope we'll be safe here. Being blown to bits isn't my idea of fun, and neither is having my home blown up," Splitfire said.

"We will be alright," I said.

However, I was trying to convince myself. I figured our home was next, and I hoped that they didn't find us here.

I decided to go back to sleep, and try to calm myself down.

However, after I drifted off, in my dreams, I stood in front of a door, in an area surrounded by stars, as if I was in space. The door was large, and decorated with dragons of all colors, shapes and sizes. The door itself had a radiant aura around it, glowing multiple colors. It was an amazing site to see and I spent minutes just taking it all in.

I refocused on the door, realizing I was here for a reason.

I was about to open the door and hesitated a little, wondering if whatever is behind it is dangerous.

I shook my head, then took a chance and opened the door.

What I learned from that entire visit was something both terrifying and yet extrodinary.


	3. Time Flies

Time Flies

"Hello Young Dragon," a voice said when I stepped into the room.

It wasn't a very large room, in fact quite small. Still it had stars rotating around it and galaxies everywhere. Standing in the middle of it was a dragon. The walls were lined with Ancient seeming bricks

He was quite large, and so was most things about him. He had huge horns, and wings that may cover this whole room. His scales however, were shifting colors. Each minute it would change, and first he was green, then orange, then red, and so on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, it's safe to say it's my fault the other guardians have no home now. My name is Falzar, the Convexity Dragon," said the dragon.

"Wait, so _you _had those things try to kill us?" I said, distraught and angry.

"Ancestors, no, Ignitus. In fact, I never meant for them to be created. However, while I was experimenting Dark Elements, something went wrong and they were born. Originally they were young dragons, and then with each passing day they grew up. I kept them locked up because I knew their nature, but I didn't anticipate the fast aging. They broke out of the cells, and shadow teleported out of here," Falzar explained.

"So why do they want us dead?" I asked.

"It must be the dark, dominant nature of theirs. They are the Dark Guardians who want to kill the Guardians to assert dominance and their rule," Falzar said, "If they weren't dark, they'd be normal, friendly dragons."

"Any way to stop them? There has to be."

"I'm afraid there isn't, young dragon," Falzar said, "Dark Guardians are a completely new threat to us."

"You experiment right? Can you find a way to make them pure? Please you have to try," I pleaded.

"I may be able to come up with something, but it will take years, time we may not have. However, I can conjure up something that will throw the guardians off of you guys, giving time for you to prepare to fight them," Falzar said.

"Are they as strong as my parents? Being the Dark Guardains?" I asked.

"They are of equal strength, so you need a mix of strategy as well," the convexity dragon replied.

I walked toward the door, but I turned around for one last question.

"Can't you face them, being the dragon of this "Convexity?""

"I stay here young dragon. I can use Convexity, and it may be what we need to win. But no one else can use Convexity except the Purple Dragon. And he's not to arrive for 2 decades."

"The Purple Dragon… well bring me back here to tell me the progress," I said.

"I will, Ignitus," Falzar said.

I left the room and a white light shone.

And I woke up.

And I told everyone everything. From the Dark Guardians' origins to the save the world possible plan. They absorbed the information, and knew that we had to do something, or else the entire world will fall into darkness.

We all decided we couldn't get to the temple until Falzar had his confussion thingy working, so we spent the next week in the cave.

Surprisingly the temple remained there, even after a week. There were no ominous roars or large figures anywhere. We kids even played outside with no threats of death.

It was strange, and I came to Falzar in my dreams every 2 days for updates. He finished his spell that should hide us, making the Dark Guardians think that we have left long ago. Hopefully they will search off for us, but I also hope that doesn't mean they will kill whatever they see.

Still, Falzar put the spell on us, and we all returned to the temple.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We devise a way of defense. We need to keep you all safe first before we can go out for an attack," Shiv said.

"Umm alright then, how long will that take?" I asked.

A question that answered itself almost a year later. The current Guardians spent months training, increasing their mana ad skill. They all worked hard, so much we never saw them during the day. We only see them late at night, with blood ad sweat on their faces.

On the other hand, we were doing pretty well despite being targets. We all learned to fly at the same time, taught in a group by my dad. We've been able to control our elements very well, and can even perform short combos in case of an attack. We all gotten a little taller, smarter, and braver, things we will need when we face threats to our world.

We will need it too. Reports say that the Guardians have destroyed entire biomes with little power used. I don't want to jinx it, but I don't know if the current Guardians will win this fight. My father is growing old, about to reach his 600th year. My mother the same and all the others getting older and older.

**A/N: Yeah they live a few centuries.**

Still, approaching my first birthday, I decided to put all my troubles aside and relax. The gang, as I call us young ones, are becoming close friends. Terrador has started to respect me, we are deciphering the words that Volteer shoots out so fast, and dealing with Cyril's arrogance. I couldn't wait for us to be Guardians, and enjoy an awesome life.

Nothing more awesome than scary message from the Dark Guardians eh?


End file.
